


And Everything Nice

by moojuicey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moojuicey/pseuds/moojuicey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-human AU. Three-some, hints toward possible future polyamory. In the days before her best friend Bella's wedding to longtime love Edward, Rosalie visits to help them with arrangements. Together, these three are sugar, spice, and... well, you know the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> All I own is a mountain of debt.

“Green or yellow?” Rosalie asked, a bottle of food coloring in each hand. Bella just rolled her eyes. “Right. Yellow. Of course,” Rose answered herself. As carefully as she could manage, she squeezed one, two drops of coloring into the bowl of powdery-white confectioner’s sugar.

 

“What is it with your obsession with yellow, anyway? And why don’t I know this already?”

 

Bella shrugged. “You never asked before, I guess. I don’t really know when it started.” The petite brunette stirred her tomato sauce thoughtfully. “Good things are yellow. Sunshine. Bananas. Lemon meringue pie. Butter. Buttercups. Daffodils.” Bella looked over at Rosalie then and continued. “Your hair,” she said, fingering the blonde’s silky tresses. “Yellow makes me feel good,” Bella finished, shrugging again.

 

Rosalie grinned, a secret behind the twinkle in her eye. She remembered how much Bella used to love playing with her hair when they lay in bed after a long night of drinking in college. But she thought those days were long gone, what with Bella and Edward’s engagement. And the fact that she hadn’t had a chance to come see her best friend in almost a year—life had just gotten in the way. Rosalie was glad to see her now, though.

 

“Well, then, I will make you yellow icing to go on yellow-cake cupcakes and put them on a yellow plate if it makes you feel good, sweetie,” Rosalie offered, knocking her hip into her best friend’s. Rose was infinitely happy that they’d fallen right back into sync with each other. She had worried that they would lose the playful, flirty friendship they had with all that time spent apart, and she had never been so glad to be wrong. “You look like you need some feel good medicine.”

 

Bella dropped her head onto Rosalie’s shoulder for a moment. “Ugh, I do,” she whined, lifting her head. She turned the burner on low and wiped the tiny red splotches of tomato sauce off her hands. “He’s being ridiculous! Whoever gave him this stupid idea anyway?” she asked rhetorically, twirling her engagement ring absently.

 

“What idea, B? Is Edward being obnoxious? You know you always have an open invitation to stay with me if you need some space,” Rose offered.

 

“No, but thanks. The problem is _too much_ space right now. He thought it would be ‘fun’ if we took the last month before the wedding to be celibate again.” Bella choked out the word ‘celibate’ like it was something caught in her throat. “He thinks that will make the honeymoon more exciting or romantic or… something like that.”

 

“Aw, baby, I think it’s sweet,” Rose cooed.

 

“It’s not sweet,” Bella snapped. Rose pinched her for her tone. “Ow!” She smacked Rose back. “I mean it. It’s not sweet. It’s just freakin’ torture. The man is the best lover I’ve ever had, and all of a sudden I have to go cold turkey until the wedding? Why did I agree to this, Rosie?”

 

“Because you love him, and you thought the wedding night would be worth waiting for.”

 

“Well, that was dumb of me.” Bella whined against Rosalie’s comforting shoulder again, listening to her ground beef pop and sizzle in the frying pan. “I’m so… revved up all the time now, and it’s only been a few weeks. And then, I swear to Christ, he does things to make it worse for me. On purpose. He’s so mean.”

 

“Honey, you _have_ heard of masturbation, haven’t you?” Rosalie asked cheekily. Bella lifted her head and shot a withering glance at her wisecracking best friend.

 

“Yes, smarty-pants, I masturbate. My fingers are all crampy and my clit is swollen—in a _bad_ way. Plus it’s just not the same, you know? It’s different when it’s someone else’s fingers—or other bits—doing the fun parts,” Bella explained, adding the browned beef to her sauce while Rosalie searched for something in the cabinet.

 

“I know what you mean. It’s been a while for me, too, you know,” Rosalie reminded her.

 

“What happened to the girl you were dating last time we talked? Alice, I think her name was?”

 

“Imploded.”

 

“Yeah? That sucks, baby.” Bella took a moment to taste-test her Bolognese. She rummaged through the spice rack to find the red pepper flakes.

 

“Well,” Rose began, finding another bottle among the mess. She carefully poured a few drops of lemon extract into the bowl of royal icing. “She was nothing like anyone I’ve ever been with, but we just wanted different things. Alice wasn’t particularly domestic, and I’m content with being a homebody. She wanted excitement; I wanted a family. We had it out one night over whether to go out— _again_ —or stay in, and I just didn’t want to fight about it anymore.”

 

Rosalie plunged a finger into her icing to taste. “Mmm, yum. Here, try some, B,” she offered, dipping her finger again.

 

Considering the conversation, Rose wasn’t surprised that Bella’s tongue on her finger turned her on a little. It also didn’t help that it wasn’t just a quick, pull-the-sweet-off move. It was slow and deliberate. Bella wrapped her lips around Rose’s finger, swept her tongue softly over the sugary frosting, and drew her lips back slowly, closing her eyes and humming.

 

Rosalie had to work very hard to hide any evidence of the heat building in her belly. The past wasn’t quite distant enough to forget the memories of Bella’s tongue pressed against her own. They’d only kissed a few times, mostly in the early days when they were still figuring out the whole sexuality thing. Rosalie had come down firmly to one side—women—fairly early on, but Bella had a tendency to waver on the issue.

 

“Okay, honey, I know you’re feeling frustrated, but it’s not nice to tease.” Rose laughed nervously, her voice wavering. Teasing Bella was usually Rosalie’s territory, so it was nice to be on the receiving end. She’d always hoped that Bella would come around to her way of thinking, and moments like these tended to keep those thoughts on the front burner.

 

“Sorry… it tasted good.” Bella’s cheeks bloomed with color, even as she raised her eyebrows to play it off. When she was recovered, she got back on topic. “Sorry ‘bout Alice, buttercup,” she consoled Rose. “Any other sweeties on the horizon?”

 

“Nah,” Rose replied. “I want to take a break for a little while before trying to find someone new, you know?” Bella nodded sympathetically. “But the no-sex thing really does suck. That much I will say,” she agreed. “I miss the intimacy. Sometimes I get a little lonely.” Rose shrugged, trying to dismiss the vulnerability in her voice.

 

Bella pulled the whisk from Rose’s hand and collected her into a hug. “I don’t want you to be lonely, Rosie. If you need something, you can ask me,” Bella offered. “If you need to talk, or a neck massage, or someone to tell you how much they love you, I’m here. That’s what best friends do, right?”

 

“And if I need to be pounded into oblivion?” Rose joked.

 

“Well, I’d have to ask Edward first, but…” Bella began with a chuckle. She tilted her head in thought. “Well, actually, you know he told me he has this crazy fantasy wherein he watches me get fucked by another guy? It works out, because I have this crazy fantasy where I watch _him_ get fucked by another guy, so… he’d probably be down for a lot of things. Only, you know, _after_ the wedding. Motherfucker.”

 

“Pauvre bébé, it sounds like you’re the one who needs to be pounded a little,” Rose teased, running her fingers along the exposed skin of Bella’s stomach to tickle her.

 

“Isn’t that what I’ve been saying? Only not just a little. I feel like I’m always on edge, ya know? Like I’m a walking time bomb that will explode with one touch,” Bella explained. She shivered as Rosalie’s touch, and the omnipresent warmth buzzing between her legs was simultaneously reassuring and annoying as all get-out. She rubbed her thighs together and shook her head, trying to dislodge her ire.

 

Ire that dissolved quickly enough into desire when Rose’s fingers skimmed the underside of the waistband of her jeans. Rose tugged Bella toward her slowly, giving her the chance to protest if she wanted. She swept Bella’s hair behind her left shoulder and ran her nose along the column of her neck. “Just one touch, hm?”

 

Bella didn’t respond right away. Rose smiled as Bella shivered again. Bella’s hands found purchase on Rosalie’s hips, steadying her balance. “Oh… haa-umm,” was all she could manage, focused as she was on the feel of lips on her neck. “Maybe… two or three?”

 

The air was silent save for the sounds of their heavy breath, and it was tight with tension. Rosalie wondered when Bella would stop her. She brought one hand up to Bella’s cheek, brushing her thumb along the apple as it colored. Rosalie wouldn’t be the one to make this decision for Bella. She waited, patiently allowing her girl to figure out whether she wanted that second and third touch.

 

Bella’s eyes were fixed on Rose’s mouth, which she hadn’t felt against her own in so long. She remembered those lips being soft and sultry—much more pliant than Edward’s, which were normally strong and insistent—and she wanted them again.

 

Edward would just have to understand that all of this was his own doing, really. Bella closed the few centimeters between their mouths.

 

Slow at first, Bella let her lips touch Rosalie’s, asking whether she really meant to continue. Rose’s tongue answered a definitive yes, sliding upward along the juiciest part of Bella’s bottom lip. As Bella parted her lips to exhale, Rosalie took Bella’s top lip between her own.

 

Rose tasted like sweet lemon sugar and nostalgia. And Bella couldn’t get enough, knowing that Rosalie was willing to relieve the aching pressure that was driving her mad. Insistent, Bella pressed her body against Rose’s, and Rose decided to push another boundary. She skimmed her fingers to the front of Bella’s jeans again, and used a thumb and forefinger to pop the button open. Bella squeaked a little, but rocked her hips into Rosalie instead of pulling away.

 

Taking the cue, Rosalie slipped her fingers under the hem of Bella’s boy shorts, tangling her fingers in the fine, soft hair at the top of her mound for a moment before continuing down toward the radiant heat between Bella’s thighs.

 

“Mmmm,” the women hummed in unison—Bella at the pleasure of finally being touched after so many long, cold weeks, Rosalie at the pleasure of finally touching the silk she’d craved for as long as she could remember.

 

“What did I walk in on, exactly?” Edward asked from the entryway, his keys clinking against the glass bowl as he dropped them in.

 

Rosalie looked up from Bella’s kiss and met Edward’s gaze. Bella was in no condition to answer, so she did.

 

“Your fantasy,” she explained, watching as he dropped his coat on the floor. She lifted her eyebrows as she watched him loosen his belt and palm the front of his slacks. Edward stalked toward them, rolling up his sleeves. Rose was fixated on the black and white tattoo he revealed, inch by inch, on his thick forearm. Edward unbuckled his watch and let it fall to the counter. He seemed enthralled with the slow, deliberate movement of Rose’s hand in Bella’s jeans.

 

“Is that right?” he asked, coming to stand behind his fiancée. He pulled her hair around his wrist and tugged, lengthening her neck so he could lower his mouth to it. “Looks more like Bella’s fantasy to me.” He licked a line up her neck and blew warm air, and she shivered. “Lean back, baby, I’ve got you.”

 

Bella rested her weight on Edward’s chest, glad he wasn’t upset with her. Maybe they’d have to talk about this later, but for right now, she could focus on the feel of Rose’s fingers on her sensitive clit, and Edward’s fingers lifting her shirt above her head. He pulled it off and unsnapped her bra in a few quick movements, but left it on in his haste to cup her breasts in his strong, calloused hands. Bella reached back with one arm, burying her fingers in Edward’s unruly hair. The other hand reached forward underneath Rosalie’s shirt to touch her somewhere, anywhere.

 

She’d never felt so much in so many different places on her body at once. Edward’s breath against her neck, his fingertips teasing her nipples, his cock hard against her back; Rosalie’s soft stomach under her palm, left hand on her hip, right hand performing miracles on the wet flesh between her legs; the sun from the kitchen window on her face, the cold air from the vent on her naked toes. It was all too much to handle at once, and Bella vibrated with the pressure of containing her pleasure.

 

And then Edward spoke.

 

“I can’t see Rose’s fingers, baby. What’s she doing? Is she rubbing your clit? Fucking you with her fingers?” He punctuated each question with a nibble to the neck, his teeth closing just this side of painfully on her skin.

 

“Fuck, Edward, you just made her more wet. I didn’t know she liked dirty talk.” Rosalie moved her fingers back, pushing them inside Bella. “ _Now_ I’m fucking her with my fingers. God, my whole hand is wet with her,” she said, and then leaned forward to kiss Bella again, this time with no hesitation—only heat and desire. She tasted like spicy red pepper and reassurance.

 

It was the fucking hottest thing Edward had seen in a long while. And knowing that Bella was getting off on it too just about threw him off his own ledge. He leaned down and lifted Bella’s leg at the knee, opening her up for Rosalie’s fingers. “She likes to be fucked fast and rough, Rose. Make her come,” he said, his breath hissing against Bella’s ear. His hand on her breast grew forceful, urgent as Bella’s breath caught.

 

Her back arched, her stomach tightening as Rose worked her fingers between her legs hard and fast—just as Edward had said she liked. Rosalie broke their kiss, wanting to watch as Bella’s mouth flew open in a silent cry. Eyes squeezed shut, legs shaking, and breath gone, Bella lost all sense of anything but the electricity of her orgasm.

 

Rose kept pumping through it, determined to keep Bella coming as long as she could. When she felt the aftershocks slow and saw her best friend’s face drop into a satisfied smile against Edward’s neck, Rose pulled her fingers from Bella’s sex. She was tempted to lick it all off herself—like she had the whisk earlier—but she was feeling generous. Rose met Bella’s half-lidded gaze and cleaned her middle finger with her tongue. Bella’s eyes widened as Rose offered the other to Edward, rubbing his bottom lip with her index finger. Edward let Bella’s leg fall and trapped Rosalie’s hand in his own. He devoured her still-wet fingers.

 

If there was ever a man Rose would consider sleeping with, it was Edward. And feeling the things his tongue was capable of doing to her fingers made her curious what it would feel like to kiss him, to let him tongue fuck her. His mouth released her fingers with a pop. Feeling bold, she threaded her fingers with Bella’s in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, and they shared the taste of Bella.

 

Bella’s hand tightened on Rosalie’s ribs and pushed up underneath her underwire, turned on again by the sight of Rose and Edward’s tongues tangling and the scent of herself heavy in the air. When they finished, Edward bent his head to place a kiss on Bella’s shoulder.

 

“Feel better, baby?” he asked.

 

“Much,” she hummed, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Good,” Rosalie said, smiling smugly.

 

Edward flung Bella’s bra fully off and enveloped her in a hug. “I was wondering how long it would take you to cave. Why did I ever come up with the dumb idea _not_ to fuck you?”

 

“No one’s actually fucked me yet, lover.” Bella twisted out of Rose and Edward’s grip, sauntering toward the bedroom, stepping out of her jeans as they fell around her ankles. She hooked her thumbs in her underwear and looked over her shoulder. “Is one of you planning to do that?”

 

Rosalie looked at Edward. “Me first,” Rose claimed with a devious grin.

 

“I’ll watch,” Edward replied, never tearing his eyes from Bella’s bare ass. He watched her path down the hallway to the master bedroom, loosening his tie and un-tucking his shirt in anticipation.

 

Rose pulled the cupcakes from the oven and Edward turned the cook top off. Bella’s sauce would be fine with just a lid. Rosalie had more important things to attend to. She pulled off the oven mitts and turned to Edward. “I need to get something from my bag, E. Keep her warm for me?” she asked with a wink.

 

He turned the full force of his gaze on her. “My pleasure.” Yeah, Rosalie would definitely fuck him.

 

Once Rosalie had gathered the tools she needed from her overnight bag in the spare bedroom, she rejoined Bella and Edward in their bedroom. Considering how long they had spent celibate again, she expected them to be fucking by the time she walked in. But no, Edward was doing just as he said he would—using his mouth to keep Bella’s pussy warm. He had a talented mouth, apparently, based on Bella’s cries.

 

His shoulders were wide and muscled, his hair cropped short for the wedding in a few days. She’d dated some butch dykes who might have passed well enough with their shirts on, sure, but Edward was unmistakably male. And, surprisingly, the sight of him eating Bella like a starving man didn’t turn her off like she expected. Quite the opposite, in fact.

 

Rose never thought she’d see the day she was attracted to a man, but here it was. He wasn’t her priority, though. She’d wanted Bella since the first time they’d kissed—maybe even since they’d met, she couldn’t be sure. It had been a very long time that she’d been fantasizing about that brown hair, and those rosy nipples, and that pink tongue.

 

Once, Bella told her that during a really strong orgasm, her toes would crack under the curling pressure, and she would shiver for minutes after.

 

She wanted to make Bella shiver.

 

Rosalie crept up silently; Bella’s eyes were closed, and she didn’t want to interrupt the tentative spell Edward cast over her. Edward didn’t even notice her presence, so engrossed he was in his work, until he heard the soft thump of leather next to his ear as Rosalie set her toys down on the beside table. He looked up, and Bella was forced to do the same when she felt his tongue freeze.

 

What she saw made her jaw drop.

 

“You just happened to have a spare harness and dildo in your travel bag, Rose?” Edward asked with a smirk as he sat up. Bella still had yet to close her mouth, her eyes focused on the leather and plastic. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw a slow smile creep up on her face.

 

Rose buried one hand in Edward’s hair, gripping it tight. “No, smart ass. The harness I picked up at the store today for my own collection. The dildo,” she said, stroking it with her other hand, “is what I went out to pick up in the first place. It was supposed to be my gift for Bella at her bachelorette party tomorrow.”

 

Of course, Bella had known Rosalie meant it for her when she saw its canary-yellow hue.

 

“I made it special for you, sweetie,” Rose told her, climbing into bed with them.

 

She leaned in for a kiss, sweeping her fingers across Bella’s chest and delighting in the goose bumps that followed behind. “But I thought you wouldn’t mind if I showed you what it was capable of first.”

 

“Please,” Bella breathed, and their lips met. Rosalie’s long hair made a curtain around them, a soft blond sheet that surrounded Bella with the scent of citrus and lavender. The bed shifted underneath them as Edward stood, but they hardly noticed, they were so focused on each other.

 

Edward opened a drawer in the bedside table, sifting through Bella’s toys to find—

 

“A-ha. Gotcha,” he mumbled.

 

“I don’t think I’ll need any of that,” Rosalie said, nodding toward the bottle of lube in his hand. She sat upon her haunches, stroking Bella’s thighs. “She’s plenty wet already…oh.” Rose’s cheeks colored as she saw that it wasn’t meant for Bella.

 

Rose hadn’t anything to compare it to, really, but Edward’s cock seemed reasonably sized. Perhaps strangely colored, but it was certainly the shape she was used to. He squeezed out a few drops of lube onto the head, and Rosalie was fascinated with the way he used the palm of his hand to spread the liquid all over himself.

 

“Rose?” Bella asked quietly, and she snapped her attention back to the girl underneath her.

 

“What? Oh, sorry, it’s just… I’ve never…” she looked back toward Edward again. “I don’t have much experience with a real one of those,” she admitted sheepishly.

 

“Do you want to play with it?” Bella offered.

 

Rose met Edward’s gaze and nodded. “Maybe in a little bit,” she clarified, refocusing on the wet and waiting woman laid out before her. “I have something I want to do first.”

 

Bella shifted herself up onto her knees, moving her hands under Rose’s shirt to pull it off. She pushed Rosalie onto her back and slid her jeans down her hips. Bella hadn’t ever had the pleasure of exploring her best friend’s body, and she was pleasantly anxious in that don’t-want-to-miss-a-single-freckle way. Bella stopped and worshipped a few of her favorite woman-spots as she uncovered them—the dip between her collar bones, the curve between underarm and breast, her delicate wrists, the spot just behind her ear.

 

There would be plenty of time to enjoy the obvious places; Bella wanted to savor the details, in case she never got a chance like this again.

 

Rosalie lifted her hips as Bella tugged off her underwear. She threw them toward Edward, where he was sitting in an armchair and stroking himself. He let them land on his leg; he had better things to focus on. Both his eyes and Bella’s were drawn to the smooth, hairless expanse of Rose’s mound.

 

Noticing their attention, she moved one hand between her legs to stroke her clit. It took all her willpower not to laugh when Bella’s and Edward’s breath caught at the same moment. Bella saw Rosalie’s teasing smile, all the same.

 

“Okay, smarty,” Bella said, squeezing Rosalie’s thighs. “Are you going to show me how your leather and plastic work together?”

 

Laughing earnestly at that, Rose stood and took the leather in hand, slipping it on like a pair of underwear with the front flap hanging open. It had a hole in it, just the right size for—

 

“Ah, I see…” Bella understood, now, seeing Rosalie push the absurdly yellow dildo through the hole, and snapping the front of the leather contraption to the sides.

 

Edward, who had been quietly watching most of this transpire, suddenly stood. Both women could see the head of his dick was red and throbbing—he must have done some serious work to keep himself in check so far. He motioned for Bella to move toward him, and though she wasn’t sure what he had in mind, she obeyed.

 

“Lay with your head this way, baby,” he instructed, motioning for her head to lay toward the foot of the bed.

 

“Oh, you want to watch, honey? Watch her fuck me?” Her dirty words made him stroke again—he had no choice, watching her breasts bounce as she lay down and hearing the filth coming out of her mouth. He nodded, and she smiled. “’Kay.”

 

Rosalie loved it. She loved that her friend had found someone like Edward—he knew and understood her past, how it led her to him, and loved her for everything they hadn’t shared as much as for all the things they had, and wanted to take the future to explore all kinds of new things with her. It gave Rose hope. Every relationship she’d had so far hadn’t lasted very long, and she’d been beginning to wonder whether she’d ever find something lasting.

 

Now she knew that even if she didn’t find it right away, her best friend had it. And that was enough to help Rosalie believe. So when Rose slipped inside Bella, listening to her groan and watching her mouth drop, Rosalie wasn’t just fucking her.

 

She was saying, “thank you.”

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

“Let me be a part of this.”

 

“Just for a night.”

 

“Let me know what it’s like.”

 

“I want to give you this.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Bella slid backward a bit with Rosalie’s slow thrusting. She was amazed at how… _different_ …the dildo felt with Rosie attached to the end of it. When she used a toy—or when Edward used one on her—it usually just felt like getting off. But this… this felt like Rose was using the toy to make love to her. She was an extension of the synthetic, her strokes fluid and measured, and still just as erotic as the man behind her would have been.

 

Rosalie’s fingers traced her skin lightly in places. Bella felt them as they ghosted over her hipbones and her thighs, as they lifted a leg to rest over Rose’s shoulder, as they skimmed over her ass and tugged.

 

Bella was lost again—just as she had been in the kitchen earlier. Too many senses engaged at once to allow her to focus on any one feeling, until Edward’s strained whine met her ears. Bella’s eyes flew open. He was upside-down to her, and she watched, fascinated as his balls moved back and forth with each push-and-pull on the skin of his dick.

 

She willed her arms to move, and pulled his right leg so he could straddle her face. Without any words, she opened her mouth to swallow his sac. And without any words, he groaned and sprayed her stomach with his orgasm. With a satisfied huff, he collapsed on the bed next to his women. The new vantage point on their connection made him wish he were twenty again and could recover more quickly.

 

He and Bella had always shared lots of fantasies with each other, but he’d never been able to tell whether they were the kind that stayed fantasies, or the kind that they’d actually carry out given the opportunity. Truth be told, he thought watching her with another person would fill him with rage and jealousy. But in this moment, he could tell that Rosalie loved his Bella almost as much as he did. She wasn’t trying to intrude, or take something from them—she was trying to _give_ them something. Something they’d always wanted. He had no reason to be jealous. He was grateful.

 

Rosalie had been mesmerized, watching as he came. It was one thing she envied men for—it was so easy to tell when they were satisfied, with the evidence right there on Bella’s stomach. With women, one had to have a discerning eye to tell the difference between a plateau and an orgasm, and whether or not continuing might make a lover come again, and again, and again until the sheets were soaked.

 

“That was… hot,” Rose remarked, not sure what else to say. Edward chuckled and finally sat up.

 

“So is _that_ ,” he retorted, staring again at the spot where she split Bella’s legs.

 

“Rosie?” Bella asked, out of breath.

 

“Yeah, sugar?” Rosalie thrust once more, harder.

 

“Unh… stop talking.”

 

Edward snorted, and Rose laughed from her belly. “Yes, ma’am!” she replied, avoiding the urge to salute. Instead, she gave Bella what she wanted. Rose redoubled her efforts, focusing on slow, steady strokes to lift Bella toward her orgasm slowly.

 

She remembered Edward’s comment earlier about Bella liking it rough, and found a stronger pace. Sensing Rose’s goal, Edward twisted around. His tongue and teeth found Bella’s left nipple, and his fingers found her mouth. He knew it was just what she wanted, and sure enough, Bella sucked on them as though they were his cock.

 

“Fuck, B, you two are gorgeous,” she observed. “I wish I could feel you around my cock. Feel your walls flutter and tense, feel your pussy grip when you come.” Rose’s words were having the desired effect—Bella’s hips were grinding toward her, her back was arching toward Edward’s mouth. Bella’s free leg spread impossibly wider, and the one on Rose’s shoulder tightened, pulling Rosalie down.

 

She felt Bella’s body, neck to toe, suspended and unmoving, fingers and limbs bent at near-impossible angles, and Rose knew Bella was coming. Hard. And if she wasn’t sure before, she knew it when she heard the _crack-crack_ ingof Bella’s toes. Rosalie pushed Bella through it, softening and slowing her in-and-out, using shallow thrusts to coax out a few last tremors. When she felt Bella’s legs start to protest, Rose knew Bella was happily sated.

 

Legs safely settled on the bed and Edward’s tongue still laving her nipples, Bella’s teeth began to chatter. Using her hips as handles, Rose pulled her body so her head rested on the bed again.

 

Rosalie held her harness steady with one hand, and Bella steady with the other, and slowly pulled out.

 

“Ga-huuh,” came Bella’s response, and she pulled her legs together, her eyes still resolutely closed. If she weren’t shivering, she might have been asleep, Rosalie thought. Edward gave Bella a soft kiss on the forehead and moved her hair away from her neck to cool her off. He turned his attention to Rosalie.

 

“Don’t go anywhere with that,” he said cryptically. Out of nowhere, Edward pushed Rosalie onto her back, and she bounced, not expecting the movement. He stared at the faux cock between her legs and licked his lips.

 

Finally understanding, Rose smirked. She gripped the base of it with both hands and pointed it toward his descending mouth. He went slowly, clearly not practiced in the art of sucking dick, but he was beautiful doing it nonetheless. He was erotic and unashamed, and every time he moved, Rosalie was reminded that she still hadn’t had the chance to come tonight.

 

It was like he read her thoughts in that moment. Edward looked up at her from between her legs, and grabbed the straps of the harness to pull it off her hips. When he sat back again, he was hard.

 

And Rosalie was suddenly hungry.

 

She looked toward the other side of the bed, where Bella was curled in on herself, still twitching.

 

“She’s pretty useless for a while after coming like that,” Edward explained. “And she hasn’t in a while, since we stopped having sex.”

 

Rosalie bit her lip, focusing back on the man in front of her. She was nervous, sure, who wouldn’t be, in her position? She’d never had one of those inside her, never done much more than look at one sideways. And there it was—there _he_ was—willing to be and do anything for her in that moment, and she wasn’t sure where to start.

 

“Playtime?” Edward asked, holding his erection out for her like a gift.

 

Rosalie nodded.

 

\---

 

Bella heard their voices though ears stuffed with cotton, but she didn’t much care. They were intimate, muted, and Bella couldn’t bring herself to try to make out individual words. She and Rosalie had shared a moment, and she was happy to let Edward share one with her as well. With a yawn, she fell into a soft sleep.

 

Neither Rose nor Edward noticed, of course, because they were wrapped up in the novelty of each other.

 

Rosalie’s heart was racing, and her mind spun with all the possibilities. She lay on her back, Edward straddling her thighs. He towered over her, and while she wanted to explore this _new_ body, she wasn’t sure about this particular vantage point.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Edward said. “Stop that,” he commanded with a smile.

 

“Hey now,” she replied, “Bella might go for that bossy shit, but I don’t,” she joked, poking him in the stomach. He laughed.

 

“Okay, Rose. Duly noted.”

 

She scooted herself into a sitting position, listening to her body telling her she was uncomfortable being pinned beneath him. Rose tugged him down to lie next to her.

 

“Hey,” he said, more softly this time. “It’s okay if you’re nervous.” Edward swept her hair back, and his touch along her neck tickled a little.

 

“I’ve just… I feel like I’ve done all this before—the first-time jitters, being sure that one or both of us are going to be terrible in bed, and all the nerves and anxiety that come along with it. I’m also annoyed to go through all these feelings again,” she explained.

 

“Well, we don’t actually have to do anything,” he offered.

 

She contemplated that. It would certainly make things simpler if they didn’t, but if she were honest with herself, she would be disappointed tomorrow if they went to sleep now. It was likely she would never have another chance like this. When she was younger, she’d never wanted men like she’d wanted women. This feeling was new to her, and she didn’t want to let some political conscience deny her this experience.

 

“No, I want to. I definitely want to. Maybe we just… take it one step at a time?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I mean, I’ve spent the better part of the last decade making love to women. Finding the places women like to be touched. The words they like to hear.” She hesitated, but his open and questioning eyes bid her continue. “Men’s bodies are a complete mystery to me. I’ve never had a reason to get to know one intimately,” she said. “Women were _it_ for me, from day one.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Bella was sleeping, her lips pulled together in a kissable little pucker.

 

Edward didn’t miss the sidelong glance, nor the smile that lit up Rosalie’s cheeks for a moment before she carefully erased her expression. He thought he knew what this was all about.

 

He wrapped her fingers up in his own. “How long have you loved her?”

 

Their eyes met, and she stared for a minute, wondering how he knew, before she decided to share such an important part of herself.  

 

“Always.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Since I’ve known her, I mean. I met her at some house party our freshman year. This complete asshole was following her around, and even though she was completely drunk, she was smart enough to avoid him.” Rosalie chuckled at the memory.

 

“And you were her knight in shining armor?”

 

“She came down the patio stairs, and fell into me! As soon as she was standing up straight again, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I was completely dumbfounded of course. I didn’t know this girl from Eve, but she just plants one on me like we’re old lovers reunited. I took her home and got her cleaned up and in bed. It took her a while to open up, but I adored her from the beginning.”  

 

Edward laughed. “That sounds like her. She has no problem knowing what she _doesn’t_ want.”

 

That was one truth about Bella—she knew what she didn’t want. It was the rest of it—figuring out exactly what she did want—that was the trouble. She thought in circles, always considering every angle, every possibility, before choosing. Hell, it had taken her an hour at the grocery store to decide whether she wanted to make her Bolognese with ground chuck or ground round!

 

“That’s probably the only reason she let you finger her,” Edward mused. “She was completely wound up—fuck, we both were—and her normal pattern of over-thinking and second-guessing went wonky.”

 

“You don’t…” Rosalie began, tripping over words. “I didn’t like… trick her into something? God, that would be awful! I don’t want her to regret—”

 

“No! Jeez, no, Rose!” he exclaimed, reassuring her. “I just mean that she didn’t have the time to talk herself out of it for no reason. I happen to know she does want you,” he revealed.

 

Rosalie’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“She had plenty of time while you were getting your toys to change her mind, but she didn’t. She was sure. I think she’s wanted you for a long time,” he said with a shrug.

 

“We never seemed to get the timing right,” Rose remembered. That feeling of nostalgia—the one that _smells_ like the past—swept over her. “We’d play around, kissing and talking sometimes, but something always held her back.”

 

Rose’s fingers found their way to her shoulders, trying to massage out the knots she knew would form, with the past so… present. Edward moved to help.

 

“It was the same with us, Rosalie. We were friends for a long time before we started dating—you remember that much. It was even longer before we were engaged. She takes her sweet time following through on things. That’s why your ‘timing’ was always off, as you say.”

 

To Rosalie, it sounded as though he’d thought this through pretty well, and his words rang true. Feelings that she’d had for a long time suddenly seemed to make a whole lot more sense.

 

“I love her,” she admitted.

 

“She loves you,” he replied.

 

“Are you angry?”

 

“Why would love make me angry?” Edward asked, and the confusion was writ clear on his face. He was being completely honest, and Rosalie didn’t know what to make of it.

 

“I’m in love with the woman you’re marrying the day after tomorrow! Just fucked her with a strap-on, in fact. How are you _not_ mad?        

 

Edward knew that a lot of people would probably be upset—that was how most of the world thought.

_You can’t love two people at once._

_A person who cheats is unsatisfied._

_Infidelity should end a relationship._

_You can only have one soul mate._

 

It was a bunch of BS, as far as he was concerned. “People are different. Every relationship is unique. But one thing is true,” he began, resting his head on his arm, “marriage doesn’t mean that every other desire you have goes away.

 

“I know she loves me, and wants to spend her life with me. That doesn’t mean that you can’t factor into that,” he finished with a shrug.

 

“Did you… I mean,” she was beginning to grow suspicious of his role in all this. Happy and more than a little relieved that he really seemed to mean all those things he said, but suspicious.

 

“Did I orchestrate this?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Not the way you’re thinking, really. I did decide on the celibacy thing for all the reasons I told Bella, but… I knew how she was feeling these last few weeks, and I also knew she would never follow through on her feelings for _you_ once we were married.”

 

“So…”

 

“So, I suggested that you stay here with us in the days leading up to the wedding, and I made sure I was out of the house for most of it. Which wasn’t hard, considering how long I’ve been putting off all my tux fittings.” He shook his head, clearly a little stressed from the wedding planning.

 

Rosalie lifted her leg, letting his lower half entwine with hers. She noticed he’d gone soft, but filed it away. Edward was admitting to this selfless, wonderfully generous thing he’d done for his love, his fiancée, and she wanted to show her gratitude for all it meant to her as well.

 

She pulled him in closer, trailing her fingers up his spine as he shivered.

 

“I just thought I would give her the opportunity, and if she capitalized, I would be happy to let her have something she always wanted. And you gave her that. And I’m so grateful you did,” he thanked her, the smoldering look in his eye again. “I want to give you something in return.”

 

And just like that, she was reminded of how naked she was, and how much this very strange body next to her turned her on.

 

“I’m… I want that too. And I want to please you, I just don’t know how. Will you show me?”

 

God, this woman, he thought. Here she was, giving so much of herself, and she just wanted to give more. He had been mentally preparing himself to thank her in whatever way she would let him, and she was asking for the opposite. He would just have to make sure there was time for both giving and receiving.

 

Edward showered kisses all along her cheek and forehead haphazardly. “You are completely adorable. Okay, if you insist. First lesson: there is no way to be _un_ -pleasing.”

 

Rose gave him a skeptical look.

 

“I’m not kidding. You can touch where you want, rub where you want. Everything feels good for me.”

 

Rosalie looked at Bella, still curled in on herself, asleep. “And she won’t mind if we… if I look and touch and… maybe taste? Big ‘maybe’!”

 

“No,” he said between laughs. “We operate a little differently than most people, maybe, but we tend to see eye-to-eye on most things. She’ll know that I want to thank you for what you did for us, and she’ll want you to feel good, even if she’s not the one doing it.”

 

“Oh,” Rose replied, dumbstruck.

 

Edward took advantage of her silence and covered her open lips in a kiss—their first that didn’t have Bella in the middle of it.

 

It was two people, sharing a mutual love of the beauty asleep beside them, showing their gratitude and appreciation, and more than a little naked desire.

 

Rosalie let his tongue invade her mouth again, and found it almost as delicious as when the taste of Bella was all over it. Her arousal flared back to life, and she couldn’t help undulating against Edward’s leg, stuck as it was between her own thighs.

 

Edward was feeling the same way—his erection had waned while they talked, but was back in full force when Rosalie cried out when his teeth caught her nipple. Her soft, small hands wound their way down his torso, tentatively fixing on his cock.

 

Rosalie had never felt anything like it, the way the skin moved over the hard muscle underneath, the way he twitched when she skimmed over his head, the way the tip dripped onto her palm. She was fascinated.

 

After a few strokes, Edward realized that they’d somehow graduated from “one step at a time” to “racing to the finish line” before either of them could blink. Thinking that zero to sixty wasn’t exactly the expression of thanks he had in mind, he took a moment to slow his breathing.

 

“Wait, too fast,” he said.

 

Rosalie whined. “Ugh, I know. I’m just… losing my patience.”

 

“Is there a female equivalent to blue balls?” he asked rhetorically. “Hm. Blue ovaries? Blue walls? Ha, at least that one rhymes… Ooh, I got it. Blue-boxed!”

 

She smacked him on the shoulder. “What are you, fifteen?”

 

“Some days it feels like it,” he mumbled, refocusing. Whether she used the exact words or not, the lady had just requested that he make her come. Edward also figured that if she was relaxed, she might be less jumpy, so he slipped his fingers inside her.

 

“Oh—slow! It’s be… been a l-long time,” she sputtered. She was searching for words to fill the silence, and Edward knew it. He dipped his head and took her mouth again, and this time he set a languid pace at both sets of lips.

 

Edward marveled at the way his hand could slip and slide all around her vulva, since she was bare. Not that he minded the scratchiness of Bella’s hair. Bella loved it when his five o’clock shadow gave her rug burn on her legs—“It’s a nice reminder at work of the night before,” she’d say with a smirk—and he liked it as well, but this smoothness was different and new, and he couldn’t help but explore with both hands, and eventually his tongue as well.

 

Just as he’d wanted her to comb over his body with her hands, he was searching hers for all its hidden clues. He tried one finger, then two, and then two from each hand, taking the time to observe what she liked best at each turn. Her hips danced under his hands, at first erratically, and slowly becoming more regular. She was fucking herself on his fingers, desperate to come as both he and Bella had already. Edward found her staring at his mouth whenever it wasn’t somewhere on her body, licking, sucking, blowing, or biting. In the middle of all her wet flesh, he found her clit and sucked it into his mouth.

 

Rose grabbed him by all his untamed hair and ground herself against his face. This was a feeling she knew well—a tongue between her thighs, and fingers inside her—and she shivered and tensed, waiting. The man her best friend was marrying, the one who would get to slip into her every day, watch her mouth drop as she came—

 

It was the image of Bella’s face and body splintering in ecstasy that made Rosalie fall, and she didn’t even try to restrain her cries as they spilled from her along with all her tension and insecurity and pain. She let him draw them all from her; she let him heal her, just a little bit.

 

Rosalie fell limp beneath him, and he kissed his way up her body. Her eyes nearly closed, she was surprised when she felt a second set of lips against her arm.

 

Bella’s voice was like whisky, somehow rough and smooth, sweet with a sting, all at the same time. “Mm, that was a lovely visual to wake up to,” she said with a sleepy smile. She leaned over Rosie and Edward to open the bedside drawer and retrieve something. Bella traced the tip of one of Rosalie’s nipples with the edge of the condom wrapper. “Can we see it again?”

 

\--

 

Bella knew she was asking a Big Deal Question. In all their years as friends, she and Rosalie had had so many conversations about loves and losses and regrets and successes. Bella tended to regret _not_ trying things, wondering afterward if she missed out on something important. Other times, she regretted trying things, thinking after that she’d wasted her energy on a dead end.

 

Rosalie always had a better handle on what she wanted and the path she needed to travel to get there. Rose had never slept with a man—it wasn’t something she needed to be sure that she meant to share her life with women.

 

Bella thought she should offer, just the same.

 

“Is it something you want?” Bella asked. She lifted up the condom in explanation and her tongue took over the work on Rose’s nipple while Bella waited for her answer.

 

Speechless, Rosalie looked to Edward for any clue. He was calm, his expression eager but reserved. He bent his head to the nipple Bella was neglecting. Two mouths, working in tandem to torment her, arouse her, drive her mad.

 

“Ugh, so not fair!” she managed to eke out between stifled moans. “This is… oh… this is coercion!” But Rosalie couldn’t bring herself to do anything but focus on the tongues dueling for her utmost attention. She fleetingly wondered what it would feel like to have a third wet, swirling mouth at her clit. Rose had never come from nipple stimulation alone, but she might if they continued for much longer. “I’m going to cry rape if you jerks don’t stop!”

 

They both stopped after another moment of torture, Bella taking an extra swipe with her teeth as she pulled herself up.

 

“Did you hear what she called us, dear?” Bella joked.

 

“And after all we’ve done for her!” Edward answered.

 

“We should just leave her here.”

 

“Unsatisfied.”

 

“Would be just what she deserves, calling us names like that.”

 

Bella and Edward each looked at Rose and cracked up laughing, and she couldn’t help but join in.

 

“Shush!” Rose took a deep breath. “It’s just… when this day started, in bed with the two of you is the last place I thought I would end up. I’m not exactly mentally prepared for—”

 

“—Losing your virginity?”

 

Rose made a face. “You know I’m not a virgin, cheeky.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Bella said, rolling her eyes dramatically. “No need to get all _technical_ and shit.”

 

“Hey, I have had all kinds of crazy things up in my hoo-ha. It’s safe to say the innocence is gone, B, penis or no penis.”

 

Edward, who had been relatively quiet during the exchange, grabbed each of his women behind a knee and squeezed.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Ack!”

 

“Alright, Abbott and Costello, let’s get back on track.”

 

They both looked appropriately chastised, but neither could hide the hint of a smile.

 

“Rosalie.”

 

“Edward.”

 

“Same deal as before—we’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable. No pressure. I think Bella just wanted you to know that if this is something you want to experience, it’s okay. I am a willing participant.”

 

“You are?”

 

He snorted. “Lesson two: men are usually willing participants. Of course there are exceptions to every rule, but me? I am _not_ the exception. Fully willing,” he reassured her, his hungry gaze doing just as much to convince her that he wanted her.

 

When Rose only smiled but still didn’t find the words to answer, Bella scooted down and draped an arm over Rosalie’s chest. Bella knew there was more to this that she wasn’t saying. Maybe she didn’t know everything Rosalie was thinking, but she could take an educated guess at a few.

 

“Are you nervous?” she whispered.

 

“A little,” Rose whispered back. She let Bella’s hair fall around her face. It made her feel safe, though, why she felt vulnerable in the first place was silly.

 

Sensing their need to work through some things together, Edward sat back. He picked up one of Rosalie’s feet and massaged the tension from her instep as the two of them whispered words to each other.

 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Rose asked.

 

“What? That he wants you? That he would sleep with you?”

 

Rosalie nodded.

 

“Heck, no! Who wouldn’t want you? You’re hot, honey,” she said with a silly grin.

 

“Be serious,” Rose pleaded.

 

She sighed. “No, it doesn’t. Whatever happens, I know he’s committed to me. And if this is something you want to have, there’s no one better to be your first.” Bella moved her hair out of the way to break the barrier that separated them from Edward. “He’s sweet,” she began, loudly enough for him to hear. “And thoughtful.” She dropped a kiss on Rosalie’s tense shoulder. “He’ll make sure you come first—that’s a house rule.”

 

Bella shot Edward a wink.

 

“Plus, he’s hung. I mean, come on. Do you really think I’d let you run the risk of first time like mine? My guy knows how to get the job done well, Ro.”

 

“Bella, he’s not a horse!”

 

“Hey, I’m allowed to love his body, too, Rosie.”

 

“In the middle of all that snark, all she means to say, Rose, is that you’re allowed to want this,” Edward interjected. “There’s no rule against it out in the universe. And what better way than here, now? With people who care about you?” With each word he spoke, his hands traveled a dizzying path up her legs. “Who want you to have the best, most satisfying, most memorable experience possible?”

 

And there was that stare again, the one that convinced her she wanted him in the first place. He was right, too. Why was she so determined to believe that wanting to have sex with exactly one man had to _mean_ something other that just that? She knew better than anyone that sexuality was complicated, dynamic, and confusing as hell. Letting her superego tell her what she shouldn’t want wasn’t going to change the fact that she wanted it.

 

“You’re thinking too much again,” Edward interrupted.

 

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t tell me to stop—I’m thinking about how much I want you.”

 

“Well, then, by all means keep thinking,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Well, eye _brow_. For some reason only one of them wanted to move, and she burst out laughing. He reached up and covered the brow that didn’t move. “Hey now, no fair laughing at the cripple!” he said, mocking hurt.

 

Edward’s hands seemed to know just the spots where she was most ticklish—Bella must have told him, that traitor—and he went straight for the kill zone.

 

“No! No no no no _no_ no stop!” she cried, and she only incited Bella to join in. Edward took her sides, and Bella took her knees and feet and they were relentless.

  
Minutes later, in a heap of laughs and smiles, the sheets bunched on one corner of the bed, and stomachs aching, they were breathless.

 

“God, Rosalie, you should laugh more,” Edward said, pulling a tired Rosalie on top of himself.

 

Bella grinned. “Don’t you just love that dimple? The one”—she pointed to Rose’s left cheek—“right there?”

 

“She’s beautiful when she laughs,” he agreed. Having a beautiful, naked woman on top of him was beginning to have the effect it usually did, and he wanted to be sure Rosalie knew it was because he thought she was just that sexy.

 

Edward knew that Bella didn’t know as much—it had never come up before—but he’d never been someone’s first. He was quite aware that it wasn’t the same as bedding an eighteen-year-old girl, but he knew that Rosalie was probably feeling some of the same things that eighteen-year-old virgin might.

 

From the moment Bella had brought out the condom, he’d sensed the tension radiating from Rosalie like heat coming off asphalt in August. He’d been trying to ease her nerves, make her feel comfortable, keep her from talking herself out of this out of some sense of… he didn’t even know what. But he would have time to get to know the ins and outs of her mind later. For now, he at least understood a little of what was making her nervous. And he thought he had something to offer that might help.

 

“I have a confession to make,” he declared. Both women looked at him quizzically. “I’ve never been anyone’s first lover.”

 

“I didn’t know that, babe,” Bella said. “I guess I just figured you’d… I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think about it at all. Wow, really? No cherries under your belt?”

 

Rosalie smiled at him, one that said ‘thank you’ in that secret way smiles can. She believed him, of course, he had no reason to lie, but she knew his motivation for the confession. Edward wanted her to feel like they were sharing a first—exchanging one for another.

 

He’d known it would appeal to the side of her that demanded she be selfless, giving. The same way he’d known that putting her in a room with his desperately horny fiancée would. Edward had been right then, and he was right this time, too.

 

Rosalie searched out the forgotten condom, which she found underneath the pillows strewn across the floor, and resituated herself back in his lap.

 

While Rose opened the packaging, Bella’s mouth found Edward’s cock, semi-hard against Rosalie’s leg. Although she didn’t find herself turned on by watching Bella’s head twisting this way and that, she did find the look on Edward’s face to be a thing of wonder. His jaw dropped the same way Bella’s did, but his brows were drawn in concentration, and his tongue traced his upper teeth in a way that was sinful in a way Bella wasn’t.

 

And God, the sounds that were coming from his mouth were nothing short of pornographic.

 

His eyes snapped open so quickly that Rosalie thought she must have made some sound to disrupt that heavy concentration.

 

“Ready, Rosie?” Bella asked once she sat up.

 

Edward forced his face into any mask that didn’t say, ‘please be ready, please be ready!’ But it wouldn’t have mattered either way, because Rose was ready. She took her time rolling the condom on, reminding herself what his cock felt like in her hand before she felt it inside her.

 

Edward pulled her up by her thighs, and dipped his hips to let her guide him in. She lowered herself onto his erection as though she had all night. Technically, she did have all night, but his mind was screaming to just do the job for her, pull her down, push up, slam into her, fuck her, anything but slow, please—

 

Rose had been holding her breath, and when her ass met his thighs, she felt it all rush from her lungs.

 

“Breathe, baby,” Bella encouraged her. “Does it feel good?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” was Rosalie’s only coherent reply. Bella crawled up behind her best friend, mimicking her position by straddling Edward’s knees. She moved all of Rosalie’s golden strands to one shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Rosalie’s torso and wrapped her lips around her earlobe. If there was one place she knew Rosie liked attention, it was her earlobe. And that sensitive spot just behind it.

 

“You know what my favorite is about this position?” Bella whispered. “I can feel his cock everywhere inside me.” Her fingers traced all the flesh she could reach as she named them. “In my pussy, sure,” she said with a swipe against Rose’s clit. “In my thighs, when they tense.”

 

“In my stomach, when it trembles. In my nipples, when he plucks at them. In my spine, when it collapses.”

 

Rosalie fell forward, her spine collapsing just as Bella said it would. Edward’s eyes opened as her elbows landed on either side of his head for support.

 

“Kiss me,” he whispered into the air between them, but she heard the difference between this, a request, and his demand earlier. She tilted her head, and they shared their second kiss. His mouth was soft and welcoming at first, but as his palms found her thighs, he lost his careful composure. And Rose liked it. A lot.

 

He held her hips steady where they were, suspended a few inches above his own, and set his own pace.

 

Edward was done with slow.

 

He sucked at her lips, tugged at her skin, and pushed and pulled himself out of her. And she let it all happen, content to let him wash over her, consume her, take that last part of her that had yet to be breached. But he was determined that she come, so he kissed her one last time, and pushed her upright again.

 

“Hold onto her, Bella. Touch her.”

 

Bella wrapped Rosalie up in her arms again, and used her own leverage to rock her back and forth while Edward kept thrusting. One hand held her breasts while the other carved a path down her stomach. At Rose’s clit, Bella’s fingers on both hands moved in sync, rubbing and pulling, pinching and pushing.

 

In all those times she’d been with a woman, Rosalie thought being fucked with a strap-on felt like… being fucked with a strap-on.

 

A little cold, a little rigid.

 

With foreign flesh between her legs, and a body pulsing with need underneath her, this was _different_. And delicious.

 

Bella sped her fingers, hearing Rosalie’s breath quicken.

 

“Rose, Rose, please,” Edward pleaded. “Fuck, please come, shit.” His fingers dug into her muscles, and Bella’s fingers dug into her clit, and that was the end of her struggle to stop wanting _this_ _this this_ —

 

And for the second time that night, she collapsed on top of Edward, her elbows at his ears. He finished quickly, groaning in her ear and leaving handprints in her skin.

 

“I like the polite requests over the demands,” she managed, trying to catch her breath.

 

“I’m a quick study,” he replied. He kissed her on the neck, and massaged the places where he’d been particularly rough.

 

Bella had disappeared into the bathroom, and reemerged with a trashcan and a wet washcloth. They took turns to clean each other off, and tossed everything on the floor for cleanup in the morning.

 

With Edward’s lips at her shoulder, and Bella’s lips at her temple, Rosalie couldn’t help but feel content. Appreciated. Loved.


End file.
